


"First Date"

by kiwin_vyk1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, angst? there are some minor hints at the uncertainty of life or wishing for it to be different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwin_vyk1/pseuds/kiwin_vyk1
Summary: It was an odd sight seeing the two rivals not at each other's neck for the first time.
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Quinn
Kudos: 10





	"First Date"

Why did his heart suddenly beat rapidly? Did the mere sight of his rival alarm his body to fight? No, it was not survival his body yelled.

With feet hanging off the ledge and a companion tucked under her arm, the assassin could only observe her back from afar. Yet, her stature told all. A will had left her, leaving only a broken husk. From the trees, the Noxian dropped onto the clearing, tampering with none of nature. It was only until he kept sight of the Demacian, attempting to quietly approach her, did he snap a twig from underneath. He cursed under his breath as it was unusual for an assassin such as him to make such a rookie mistake. However, he must not be the only one out of his element because unlike the scout he knew, quick on her feet, she should already have her bow to his heart and a snarky remark to his snide comment, she merely sat there with her attention still forward on the scenery of dusk arriving.

“Have you come to end me? May I ask for it to be swift?” she painfully asked, her roc buried its beak into her side. The man furrowed his brows as he lowered his blade and approached the Demacian from behind, she still did not turn to face him. Why must she play with death like so?

“Do you wish to fall?” he sat by her, on the opposite side of her vicious bird. Her focus shifted below her, to the rocks, leading into a painful demise if one were to fall, yet she only scooted closer towards the ledge. 

“No, I wish to fly once more,” her gaze met his. She was not his usual rival, no longer did ambition burn in her golden eyes. Her face lacked its usual radiance, what had occurred since they last met?

Although he would prefer for the scouts’ spirits to be lifted, he could not help but to be comforted by the fact that they were not at each other’s necks for once. It was a beautiful landscape that she found as the rays kissed the horizon, yet he only kept his focus on her. A calm frown stained her face as her eyes reflected sadness.

“What kind of scout am I if I cannot even deter a Noxian’s scent?” her sight might have settled on the scenery, but her mind was located elsewhere. He knew, though, that his discovery of the site was not the issue at hand.

“A scout at the mercy of an infamous assassin, it’s what I do best after all.” A soft breeze embellished her short hair as she removed her Demacian headpiece, resting it near her pet. Her hands fluffed his plumage as he cooed.

“Must you come here only to deride me?” a smile formed on her face, broken.

“I had to check up on you when I was tucked too snug. There seemed to be a lack of arrows aimed at my throat.”

“How flattering, my image fills you in the dead of the night?”

“Only when the night is perilous or depraved,” he simply stated, yet a storm of emotions were expressed by her, both negative and positive. He assumed she opened her mouth to scorn him, yet she buried her emotions into her hands. First a mutter of incoherent phrases escaped through her fingers, until she removed them to reveal a face recovering of pink.

“You should not,” her voice faltered. He raised a brow at the thoughts running through her mind, turning her beet red once more.

“Besides, what good would a rival be if she is not on her toes? You have only matched me on the battlefield,” he taunted.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Merely an offer.” She was truly smiling now, though flushed to her cheeks. Although unheard of such feelings, he was content with the glow she restored. She shifted away from the cliff as she brought Valor into her lap, who soundly slept.

“You are unpredictable, Couteau,” happiness filled her tone.

“Likewise as you.” Though he knew he must move, he remained by her side for the night, curious in her next action. Fortunately, she did not ask. There was his heart once more, running rampant in its cage.


End file.
